User talk:CanBoy67
Welcome to the ! Hi CanBoy67, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:145066464.jpg page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MetroMara (talk) 21:44, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Talk Page Start Hello and Welcome! Welcome to DARP! My name is Ck, and I'm a Bcrat here. We're happy to have you join us! I took a look at your Sorting forum. I'm not part of the Sorting team, so I won't be able to officially approve your character, however I do see a few things you'll need to change before a member of the Sorting team can. Your first two characters cannot be exotic-- that is they can't have any extra magical abilities. So Ophelia won't be able to manipulate fire. Also, I noticed it says that she grew up in a pure-blood family, yet... it seems also that she wasn't aware of magic until her first signs manifested themselves when she was younger. If she grew up in a pure-blood family, typically kids grow up seeing their parents use magical spells... so I think she would know about magic? If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:56, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :In the future, when you respond to messages, it's more helpful to respond on the talk page of the user who owled you-- that way they get the notification. Chat is a great place to visit if you've got questions, otherwise you can take a look at the start-up guide as well! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:03, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh Okay Sorry I'll fix those. I'm extremely new to role-playing wikis. Character Pages Hey! I saw your question to Alyssa. Alyssa leaves for her spring break and will be on airplanes all day tomorrow. :P Yes, you have to wait for your character to be approved before creating the character page. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Welcome to DARP! Hi! Welcome to DARP! I'm Jaye-- another Bureaucrat here, and the Head of Sorting & Stores. I took a look at your forum and made some notes at the bottom. Check that out and make the necessary changes, and I'll check it again to see if she's ready to sort, yeah? :) Again, welcome to DARP! If you have any questions, don't hesitate on owling me, or anyone else in the Admin Team. Coding You took out some important coding, but I fixed it, so it should be better now. :) Roleplay Etiquette Hello there! I see you got your character approved, and you've worked out the coding for the word bubbles too, that's awesome! I noticed that you inserted yourself into the RP that Jaye and I had going on in Madam Malkins. Generally speaking... people don't do that. You can RP your character freely anywhere that has a "General RP" header (for example, most classes) but if there's a separate header for two characters, that means that those two users would like to keep the RP to themselves. :) The best way to find people to RP with would be in our chat (which you can find on the Recent Wiki Activity page), or by owling other users if you aren't comfortable joining our chat room. If you have any other questions, feel free to owl me back! This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:49, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:02, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Roleplay? Hey, I noticed you seemed really excited to starting roleplaying with your character... Your character and mine (Bennett Wells-Marshall) could roleplay if you wanted... Message me on my talk page if you want to! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:04, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind if we try somewhere else, like North Side Diagon Alley? I think Olivander's is mainly devoted to finding a wand. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) How about we go here: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? And I'll be using Bennett Wells-Marshall. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:18, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted at North Side Diagon Alley. See you there! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:22, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I replied :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I posted Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:36, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:40, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:45, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Posted. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC) You're up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:53, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Fixed it. If you wanna change your reply you can. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:57, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Replied. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:06, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Youre up. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:14, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Back. I posted, btw. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:42, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Acquisition of wand Feel free to make a sub-heading (3=) with your char's name and post on Ollivander's. :) Alex Jiskran 23:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) No problem bud! Anytime :) Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:08, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Character Pages Hey! Welcome to DARP! :D I'm Kayle/NAP, a Rollback here on the wiki, and I saw that you're having some trouble with the coding on your character page for Ophelia. Before I touched any of it, I wanted to get your permission first, since I don't know if you have any other users working on it. :D So, I was wondering if you would like my help on it? I'm relatively okay with code, so I could probably figure it out? :) Again, welcome to DARP, and I hope your day is/was great. :D Wand The combination in the first example would want and adventurous, inquisitive wielder, loyal and looking for his/her place in the world. Does that suit Ophelia? Alex Jiskran 00:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Hey and welcome So, I maybe was stalking recent activity and I noticed you sent CK an owl asking about simaeltous Roleplays. In response, you can. Most of us have at least two or three going on at any given time. Although, if you want to RP, I'll RP with you. Let me know which one of mine and where and I'll be there~! PS: All of mine are here. Although, currently only Alissa, Alyss, and Alessa can do it in Diagon Alley. Totally not weird. :) I definitely had the exact same question when I started roleplaying. :) You can RP your character in as many places as once as you like. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Additionally, something that might help, if that's weird, is looking at our Calendar. One day in the real world is equivalent to 4 days in the roleplay world (In character... referred often to as IC). So... if it helps, you can pretend they are happening on different days. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 01:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Re Of course! I'd love to RP, and I would now, but my iPad keeps me from posting quick enough to manage more than one at a time, but I'll definitely let you know when I can. :D RE: RP pages, or character pages? The former is a no, unless it's a shop, in which case it would have to be registered first in the Stores Registration page, and approved. The latter is a yes - regular users can create character pages once the character is approved. Hello CanBoy67, Im glad you want to adopt Supriti Verma and im happy to give her to you. I hope you enjoy playing her! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:16, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will certainlly researve her for you. Have a wonderful day! :) Unicornhugz (talk) 18:23, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz I will reserve her for you :) Have a wondrful day! Unicornhugz (talk) 18:25, March 24, 2016 (UTC)UnicornHugz Sure I'm always up for a Role-play. Can you post first and I'll follow suit? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 22:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) A Few Things Okay, what you are doing is something known as metagaming. Taking information that your character shouldn't be aware of and RPing about is against policies. Also I'm okay with RPing with Ophelia and Mason but it shouldn't start from the end of another RP without the other person being contacted. In this case, it's User:Ckohrs0221. So we can start from scratch and have a fresh RP with no eavesdropping having occurred and we'll be all square. Does this make sense? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:11, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: I didn't do a good job articulating myself. So I'll keep it brief: Metagaming is RPing information your character shouldn't know. The other problem was that by phrasing your post the way you did, it implied that the RP between Mason and Eilis ended with Ophelia's outburst. Which the user may not be okay. I'll go post and show you how's it done? "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:27, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: It'll come up in conversation :P. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 23:39, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Another Issue Dropping a portable swamp in the middle of King's Cross Station would be clear violation of the International Statute of Secrecy. So you're gonna have to modify that one. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:12, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Preston's Interview I started an RP here. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:59, March 26, 2016 (UTC) New Dark Lord I would suggest not for right now. You're only allowed two characters in your first month here, and right now you already have those two. Plus, taking on a character that has the potential to become really over powered right away probably isn't a good idea. So for now, I suggest you just stick to getting to know your characters. Plus, you did mention in the interview that the guy was apprehended...? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:04, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Again, I wouldn't really suggest it. You'd have to be prepared to likely give up the char pretty quickly, because I'm guessing he'd be caught fairly quickly. Think it over in the next month. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 19:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Blog Policy Hey CanBoy. Just so you know, while technically your blog is okay, it really only squeaks in under the policies. the blog policy states that you need to have ~275 bytes for it to be considered a legitimate blog-- and yours is only 301. So... while it is technically within the rules, next time try to post blogs that have a little more content. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) For Preston So... I'm doing this with a degree of hesitance. IC, yes he's qualified and would get hired. OOC, I'm a bit concerned. You're really new to RP, and RPing an Auror can be challenging. We've seen you do some things against the law IC, and the idea for your Dark Lord really isn't very realistic for you at this time. I hope that by giving you this position... you'll see it as a sign that we're hoping you'll stick around, and that you'll develop your RP skills. That being said... if I see Preston doing something out of line... Renee won't hesitate to let him go. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 15:33, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE Okay! Who do you want to rp with? Where at? RP Sure, I'll RP. You want it with Ophelia, I'm guessing? Draco333 (talk) 00:01, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Posted PostedDraco333 (talk) 00:45, April 24, 2016 (UTC) PostedDraco333 (talk) 00:51, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Could you please join chat so we can contact each other easier? Draco333 (talk) 00:52, April 24, 2016 (UTC) I made a mistake with Jake, sorry. I still meant to have Angus. Draco333 (talk) 04:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:Answer If you mean a tight group of three friends, absolutely. If you mean a tight group of three friends who bring down a wizarding Dark Lord... well we don't have one of those right now. :P This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, that's totally fine :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:17, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Character Limitations You're allowed two characters in your first month. You started editing on the same day you joined, so on April 20th, that limitation went away. Our suggested limit for characters is 10, and you're not allowed more than 15. I don't recommend making a whole slew of characters right away, just because you can, either. :P Go ahead, make one or two if you want... but get to know the characters, RP them around, before making a whole bunch at once. Different people can handle different amounts of characters. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:40, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Exotic Ability So I took a look at the forum. I'm not in Sorting, so I can't approve it. But I know for certain you'll be questioned on what you mean by Esoteric Element Manipulation. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:46, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Alright. Since I don't approve characters, I'll leave it up to the Sorting team to determine whether or not that something they'll approve. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 17:54, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Looks like I just forgot the "Ben=" at the beginning. XD Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 20:48, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Ophelia in the Owlery Do you mind if Bennett joins that RP? Since he's there and all... Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 21:27, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Re:RP Sure, you can go ahead and start it. I do have to leave in about 15 minutes for a rehearsal, and won't be back til later, but we can start it now. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:01, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :posted. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:06, April 26, 2016 (UTC) posted. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:11, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ^ This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:15, April 26, 2016 (UTC) posted This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ^This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:24, April 26, 2016 (UTC) I gotta head out now. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 23:26, April 26, 2016 (UTC) RP? Between Ophelia/Lilliana or Alissa? It's up to you, just be warned that Lilliana's not even at school yet, but she's in Hogsmeade, so maybe..? Sounds good! Where? Or do you want me to find a location and post? And posted. I'll keep an eye on the recent wiki activity page so you don't need to tell me when you've posted. Sound good? Posted. ^^^ Sounds good yo Ophelia has detention, so please post here under the correct heading xD 22:07, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Outcomes in classes Generally speaking, when students are learning spells in classes, we let the teachers GM the outcome of students successes/failures when learning new spells. So please change your post with Ophelia in Charms. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:04, April 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sure. I'll go post someplace else though. The Black Lake's looking a tad full don't ya think ;) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:23, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Here "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:27, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Kawanjae Swenson Jaye flagged up a couple of issue on the Forum, so she can't be Sorted until they are addressed. Alex Jiskran 19:55, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Parselmouth Her history says she can talk to snakes, but in the 'Exotic' section you've said 'None'. Being a Parselmouth is exotic. Alex Jiskran 20:54, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Owl Talk Box? I'm not sure what you're referring to... This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:42, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :Oh those. That's just a word bubble. Nothing special. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 21:49, April 30, 2016 (UTC) AmoraWord CanBoy, I've renamed the page as a template, so it will generate a word bubble on an RP page. Alex Jiskran 22:43, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Kawanjae Swenson Sorry for not letting you know earlier - I had to leave. Moreover, as you already know, she's been sorted into Ravenclaw. :) Re Sure. Post where specifically you wanna rp and link me c: posted as well. Sorry for lateness, went to eat~ (yorkie) RE: You don't. Students don't duel each other in Hogwarts. Soon as spells are exchanged a professor intervenes and defuses the situation. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:12, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Yes I mean students can start dueling but soon as spells are exchanged a teacher will intervene. Detentions and punishments would be dealt out. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:18, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hogwarts is Everything That means Hogsmeade, Hogwarts and the grounds. If a duel between two students occurs during the school season a professor will intervene and everyone involved will get in trouble. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 02:26, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Re Oh sure, I would like to RP with you! :) Should I make a new header there or just post on the "Kawanjae and Anybody" header? Alrighty. I replied. And no need to owl me everytime you reply, I'll be keeping an eye out at the Recent Activity page. c: RP Do you want to Rp with Angus again? In the Stone Circle this time? --Draco333 (talk) 04:07, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Posted RE: Adoption Well, users usually check the orphans list to see all the characters that live there, and if they see one that their adult character would adopt, then usually they contact the RPer of the orphan to ask for permission to adopt and whatnot. If both parties are in agreement, the user that RPs posts in Lil Bundles, and looks over the kids, meets the one they want to adopt, ask the kid if they want to be adopted, and then if so, the adopter has to go fetch Carn's Kedric Shane, who is the owner of the orphanage, to formally adopt the kid. Kedric usually asks sone questions, and will have the adopter sign some papers to formalize the adoption. :P ::Well, I'd agree, except I already have plans for Sofia to be taken in by her biological sister. :P I'm really sorry, though. xx Maybe someone else's orphan, though? :: "I am a forest, and a night of dark trees: but he who is not afraid of my darkness, will find banks full of roses under my cypresses." frederich nietzsche #Sure, though I don't guarantee speedy replies. I procrastinate unhealthily. xD Where do we RP them? #I'm unsure about this. Elodie has been adopted once and rejected painfully. She isn't very keen on the idea of being adopted again, and has resigned herself to the idea that she'll stay in Lil Bundles till she's of age. I suppose we could try RPing her with your character and see if she takes to him, as unlikely as it would be. #Please refrain from sending owls like your last one with the arrow. It's considered spam. Go right on ahead Yeah, it's alright - I didn't really know what do with her in the first place. So thank chu. GoldenGail3 (talk) 01:39, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Posted Back 01:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC)~ Archive Alright, I'll take care of it. Thanks, for letting me know. :) Shacora and A'dez Daniel It's been brought to my attention how complicated A'dez and Shacora's forums are becoming. There's no need to make all of this complicated, CanBoy. :P *Firstly, I'm hoping you understand why only one of the kids can be part-vampire. There's a rule stated here that goes: "You may not have more than one of any race at any given time except for humans. Characters of any race other than human are considered exotic." Part-vampires count as exotic, given they have abilities normal witches and wizards don't. This is mostly to prevent any possible over-poweredness. **Along with this, like Chase stated, if the twins are from the same parents, they both need to be humans. They can't be exotic, or you'll have two of the same race, which is against rules. You could say one of the parents had an affair, thus one sibling is part-vampire, and the other is not. *Now that I've mentioned over-poweredness, I feel like I should talk a little bit more in depth of it. We don't quite approve characters that have more than one ability. That would be more power for the character, and we can't have over-powered characters running around, since it could give other users a chance to create OP characters, and then it would be a giant mess, hard to clean up. **With that being said, if A'dez is an animagus, he can't have photographic memory. Or if he has photographic memory, he can't be an animagus. He can't have both, because otherwise it would be too much power for a character like him. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate on owling me. :) Have a great day! ::They're full siblings, so all of the above still counts. :: ::::Yes, the theory of being an Animagus is taught in Transfiguration class, but it's not the theory part that makes you become an Animagus. You have to take certain classes to be able to shift into an animal. The process is long and arduous. Just because he learnt the theory of being an Animagus doesn't make A'dez an Animagus. He has to go through the process, which he can't, if he has Photographic Memory. Having both abilities would make him over-powered. :::: Italics Heyo, just wanted to let you know,if you see italics, it more than likely means writing or a thought. If it doesn't specifically mention writing, however, it is probably a thought. Please stop having your characters know what the thoughts are. Unless they can read thoughts, which I doubt, they shouldn't know what someone else is thinking. Thanks! 01:29, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re For example, on DAtDA, there are instances when the characters think something, but somehow Kawanjae or Ophelia seem to know what they are thinking. Ex. Rain wishing to know silencio. 01:36, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re:Professors Yes, I have a Professor. Where's the RP? This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:20, May 20, 2016 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I can't post there. That's Jay's class to post on. My advice is, if there's a situation that's getting out of hand, to stop posting on it, have patience, and wait for Jay to come on and post. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 03:23, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Jay will archive the class. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 20:58, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Rennervate Nope. Nobody can use magic outside of Hogwarts, so she shouldn't be able to know how to cast it, and they haven't practiced it yet during their first year. ::That spell is rather difficult, and is not for first years. It involves lot of focus, and is just all in all not for first years, so... I'm sorry, but it's still a no. :: DADA First off, this is just a general rp thing on this wiki, don't post magical effects unless the other people you're rping with are okay with it. For instance, in classes, don't have books and stuff flying around--if you want that to happen, leave the outcome open someone with authority will GM the outcome for you. If the teacher says you can GM your own outcome when practicing a spell, it's fine, within reason. Outside of classes, it's up to your rp partner(s). Second, and I'll give you a pass on this since you might not have known how things work around here, if you have some sort of issue with a class, go to the user who rps the teacher first, and if they don't do anything, then ''go to someone else. Please don't bug other users about stuff that goes on in my class. This kind of...arguing is fairly normal for First Year DADA, though this year it escalates faster, and I don't mind it much because usually I can post before it goes to far, but I've had exams and home stuff to deal with so I haven't been able to post. However, I have been on and I have checked to see if I have owls, which I didn't, so just know that if you'd owled me I would have done something about it. Keep that in mind in case you ever feel the need to give reminders :) owls, for me, generally recieve a response. Also, if you're going to ask someone to reign in a situation in a class, it doesn't help when you post things that only serve to exacerbate it. 21:24, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Shacora and A'Dez Daniel Shacora is a Slytherin, while A'Dez is a Gryffindor. Congrats! :) RP Hah, sure. Where to? 02:47, July 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sure. Who? I have two Ravenclaws: Apollo Helios Olympian or Albion Kinnaird? Giaman and Giovan Argantz Giaman is a Ravenclaw, and Giovan is a Hufflepuff! :) Quidditch The sign-ups for Quidditch went up last week, and are listed on pages called Forum:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain. You can just substitute which House you're looking for. At this point, I think all of the teams have been filled, but there are always reserve spots open. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 00:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Lake#Roleplay I already posted c: 01:34, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah man go ahead. 01:37, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Re Hiii~ I really don't do multiple rps in the same location as one of my rps if I can help it because I get really confused really fast but perhaps in another location? Yes, the Whomping Willow is acceptable. :) But would it be okay if I reply later? My eye doctor told me to take a thirty minute break every hour and my hour is almost up. Re:Charms I don't teach Charms, Chase does. As a teacher, I know it bugs me a lot when someone else archives my class, because I have a system, and so I want to be respectful of Chase. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 18:24, July 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: RP Sure. :) Go ahead and start. ::You don't have to let me know when you post. I can keep an eye out in Wikia Activity. :P :: RE: No dice Oh, ok, I was confused because you kept coming on chat. I was just wondering if you wanted to RP Sammy and A'dez? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:43, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Hm... Maybe Hogsmeade Grounds? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:49, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean, you can have two RPs going on with the same charrie at once, just like you can RP in two classes at once. Unless you want to do that RP... Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 23:55, July 29, 2016 (UTC) One more suggestion, could we do Bennett/Kawanjae instead? Since they are both second years. Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Can we do it at the Quidditch Pitch instead, since they aren't allowed at Hogsmeade? Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:11, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Posted! Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:16, July 30, 2016 (UTC) posted Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:24, July 30, 2016 (UTC) fixed it Hi, I'm Surfer and I'm full of interesting facts! (talk) 00:44, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Decovon Daniel He's a Slytherin! :) p.s. your signature leads to Message Wall:CanBoy67 and not User talk:CanBoy67. Given we don't use message walls, but rather user talks, you might want to fix that. It leads people to leaving messages in the wrong page. :) Metagaming They'd have to be told directly by someone IC. So yeah, it doesn't make any sense that there'd be a uproar in the Slytherin dorms. I doubt Sofia would be telling anyone, and Bradley isn't going to speak to Decovon. So unless you decide that A'dez would've told his brother... there's no way for it to happen. (at least not yet) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 16:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) RE:Affiliations That would be something to talk to Alyssa about, as she's head of OOC. This above all else...to thine own self be true. 22:08, July 30, 2016 (UTC) A thing... If Decovon says anything to Malia, we should RP him and Lena. She's not going to let anyone talk to her inamorata that way. :3 Decovon Daniel I understand Decovon was meant to be an aggressive and dark character, but could you try to tone it down a bit, please? "''I'll have you my slave in no time" is particularly disturbing, and "he sits quietly thinking of evil things" isn't much better. Thank you. :)